


En esta vida sí

by Thesleeppanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Fox Stiles, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Packs, Wolf Derek, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Me acuerdo de ti y tus cejas el primer día en la clase de Estructuras del F11 –Stiles mueve una pierna dentro del edificio, aprovechando el apoyo para balancear la otra –Tenías un acento muy peculiar.<br/>-Aun no controlaba bien mi acento–El zorro asiente despacio –Nadie quería hablar conmigo. </p><p>†</p><p> <br/>-¿Lo extrañas?-La voz de Caleb lo saca un poco de su encierro.<br/>-Intento no hacerlo –Dice de forma sincera. Ha pasado una semana y aun no se atreve a verlo a los ojos y fingir que no le duele pensar en el que fue su novio.<br/>-No lo esperaba –Caleb se sube al borde dándole la espalda a la ciudad. –No esperaba que llegaras a extrañarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En esta vida sí

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí está de nuevo, ahora si completo para que tenga sentido eso de ''Happy Ending'' 
> 
> Esta historia fue creada por mi mente en un universo alterno donde las guerras han terminado por destruir el planeta y para colmo hemos sido invadidos por aliens. Esto no está muy explícito pero es mi idea.  
> Argus es una asociación también ideada por mí, donde todos los que están dentro tienen ''alma'' de algún animal, es ahí donde entra Stiles siendo llamado zorro o Derek lobo. También está dividida por 'manadas' donde el alfa es el líder, los betas son los integrantes con mayores cualidades y los omagas la retaguardia.  
> Agregué a personajes de Pretty Little Liars como Jason DiLaurentis y Caleb Rivers porque me caen bien.  
> Creo que es todo así que disfrútenlo~

Derek se ha ido.

Es lo único en lo que puede pensar Stiles mientras mira la entrada cerrada del edificio principal de su base. Dos días atrás, cuando se despidieron, él le dijo que volvería.

Stiles debió haberlo sabido, nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría con él, mucho menos Derek. Ese lobo que ha pasado por desgracias suficientes para tres vidas no lo añadiría a él a  la lista y sin embargo lo hizo sentirse como el ser más especial del planeta  o del universo.

Cada mañana, al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento se divertía al verlo golpear sacos de box que terminaba por romper con su fuerza bruta e indomada de su espíritu lobo.

Derek ya no está en el Trisquelión.

 

**†**

_-Derek no va a volver –Dijo Caleb en voz baja, como si le sorprendiera su ignorancia pero a la vez la estuviera esperando._

_-Oh, genial –_ Y continuó comiendo su sopa instantánea porque no debería importarle si el moreno se va o se queda, nunca le pusieron nombre a su relación.

**†**

 

Stiles tendía a pensar que eran todo pero tal vez eran nada.

**†**

_-Lo siento –Murmura el lobo mientras Stiles saca sus piernas al vacío._

_-Hace mucho que nadie decía eso –El zorro le sonríe, aunque no se gire a verlo –Y los que lo hacen realmente no conocen la historia._

_-Yo estaba ahí –Derek aprieta sus manos en el concreto deseando tener el valor suficiente para estirar sus manos y reconfortarlo con una pequeña caricia en sus brazos desnudos. –De hecho yo concursé ese mismo día._

_-Lo siento –Las cejas del lobo se arquean con confusión –No te recuerdo._

_-Es normal, dicen que olvidamos todo aquello relacionado con las experiencias… traumatizantes –Y aunque no es algo de lo que le guste hablar tiene que decirlo en voz alta._

_-Yo no quiero olvidarme de eso –El zorro suspira –De hecho no quiero olvidarme de  nada._

_El silencio cae sobre ellos como una manta cálida en medio del aire helado que corre a esa altura. A Derek jamás le han gustado mucho los edificios altos, pero Stiles los ama y cada tarde se sienta en el pico más alto con sus piernas cayendo al vacío, como si realmente no tuviera miedo de la caída._

_-Me acuerdo de ti y tus cejas el primer día en la clase de Estructuras del F11 –Stiles mueve una pierna dentro del edificio, aprovechando el apoyo para balancear la otra –Tenías un acento muy peculiar._

_-Aun no lo controlaba bien– El zorro asiente despacio –Nadie quería hablar conmigo._

**†**

Y tal vez nadie quiera volver a hacerlo ahora que está caminando por los pasillos de un edificio completamente desconocido hacia un alfa que solamente había escuchado nombrar. Aquí no será como el Trisquelión, se lo dijeron desde que solicito el cambio. Jason no es nada parecido a Jordan, él parece creerse superior a todos y su beta líder es igual.

Hay una fijación por el sistema para arrojar alfas con la letra J y eso explica porque él no es uno, pero al estar de pie, escuchando su treta para recuperar unos cuantos civiles, le da por pensar en sí mismo como un mercenario. Stiles era uno.

Sin una manada aparente hacia lo que quería cuando quería, no le importaba si Jordan se negaba, el simplemente movía sus manos en la dirección correcta y ya tenía su F11 con el motor encendido, dispuesto a volar sobre Argentina o Escocia. Seguramente estaría moviendo su pierna cada vez más rápido mientras explican su plan hasta explotar  y contar las fallas o escapar a mitad de la plática porque necesita hacer pis. Podría seguir el plan o podría no hacerlo, con él era necesario estar a la expectativa.

**†**

 

_-Stiles y Derek van juntos –Jordan ahoga un bostezo con su mano terminando de trazar el recorrido sobre el mapa virtual en la mesa._

_-Creo que es mejor si voy con alguien que pueda hablar el inglés antiguo y maneje el acento –Omite el ‘sin ofender’ porque aunque fuera con toda esa intención, Stiles jamás se ofende._

_-Stiles sabe hablar inglés antiguo y maneja el acento desde que tenemos ocho años –Scott resopla como si acabara de decir un hecho de dominio público. –Lo aprendió en una semana cuando llegó aquel niño extranjero en su clase avanzada, ni siquiera recuerdo como se llama._

_-Y jamás llegó a hablarle –Termina Jordan –De cualquier manera, ustedes van juntos._

_Stiles evita su mirada clavando sus ojos en el diseño de su taza de café, pero no puede cubrir el sonrojo naciente en su cuello. Derek no sabía eso, pero le alegra de una manera poco usual._

_-Entonces ya está –Acepta tomando su botella de agua –Vamos, Stiles._

**†**

Hay algo en el aire que consume mientras el humo del cigarro se pierde en la atmosfera. Stiles no ha bajado de ahí en horas y sabe que no tarda en subir alguien intentando que baje pero no lo hará.

Esta noche se quedará en silencio, esperando a que las estrellas se alineen y le concedan la habilidad de olvidar a su antojo. Daría lo que fuera por olvidar el brazo de Derek sobre sus hombros o su nariz sobre la suya. Fueron sus mejores y peores días.

La luz de la puerta ilumina su cuerpo recostado en el borde, con una de sus manos cayendo hacia la nada y la otra sobre su estómago esperando a que el cigarro acabe de consumirse.

-¿Lo extrañas? –La voz de Caleb lo saca un poco de su encierro.  

-Intento no hacerlo –Dice de forma sincera. Ha pasado una semana y aun no se atreve a verlo a los ojos y fingir que no le duele pensar en el que fue su novio.

-No lo esperaba –Caleb se sube al borde dándole la espalda a la ciudad. –No esperaba que llegaras a extrañarlo.

-Dímelo a mí –Stiles sonríe cambiando el cigarro de mano –Siempre lo supe, Derek no es del tipo de persona que se queda pero pensé que tal vez…

-Tal vez ocho meses serían suficientes –Ambos se quedan en silencio tras esas palabras.

El viento canta algo en su lengua trayéndoles hojarasca del suelo como si estuviera llamándolos a volver a la tierra. Ninguno de ellos tiene espíritu de ave, si alguno cae morirían en un parpadeo pero si en algo se parecen es en esa necesidad de vivir con el riesgo bajo sus venas. Tal vez por eso no son amigos.

-Es tarde –Caleb le retira el cigarro de la mano al darse cuenta de que se quedó dormido –Y Derek me mataría si se entera que no cuido de ti.

  **†**

_-Lo extraño –En medio del Elven, donde nadie puede verlos Derek abraza al que ha sido su mejor amigo desde que se integró al grupo de ARGUS tras la muerte de su padre y su hermana menor._

_-Lo sé, Derek, lo sé –Caleb aprieta sus manos sobre su cuerpo en un vano intento de unir los pedacitos que conforman a su mejor amigo._

_-¿Cómo está? –Si Jason se enterara de las lágrimas en su rostro seguramente lo miraría mal, pero ahí no está Jason, solamente Caleb y él lo entiende._

_-Bien… -Se aguanta la respiración unos segundos –Lo está haciendo bien, Derek._

 

Las puertas se abren un mes después, mientras Stiles está intentando hacer que su pequeño jeep azul vuele. Esos días han resultado ser un poco ociosos sin nada que hacer, con la expectativa de que su manada, la manada a la que realmente pertenece, aparezca por esa puerta y le digan que el problema que había en Egipto está solucionado, que los civiles de esa parte están relativamente a salvo del gobierno y de los malditos extraterrestres que decidieron venir a la tierra cuando se dieron cuenta de que ellos los estaban buscando.

Nada de ‘venimos en paz’ ni siquiera en broma. Ángeles azules cayeron del cielo y ahora están intentando sobrevivir, nada que no sucediera en otro mundo paralelo.

-Osireion está aquí –Le avisa Scott antes de alejarse a toda prisa en busca de su novia. Osireion es otra de las manadas que fueron a resolver ese conflicto, es su manada y si él se quedó fue únicamente porque le ordenaron que así fuera, por si algo se ponía mal tuvieran a alguien que supiera volar un F11.

Nadie lo localizó, así que todo debería estar bien. En cuanto bajara el ascensor podría ver a su alfa de pie frente a él, a los siete omegas y sus cinco betas. Podría ver a Matt, ese que fue su novio, su amigo.

-Stiles… -Sus pies no dan lo suficiente para ver por encima de las cabezas de las otras manadas, pero en cuanto lo hace se arrepiente. La cantidad de los recién llegados es mucho menor a la que se fueron, solo hay un F11 afuera. –Stiles…

El zorro sabe que Matt también debe estar sufriendo en ese mismo momento. Conoce perfectamente esa mirada en su rostro, la desesperación de estar vivo cuando muchos más han muerto y no pudo ayudar de ninguna forma.

-Ezra ¿Dónde…? –Sus ojos se cierran sin su permiso. Las lágrimas lo abordan antes de si quiera darse cuenta. No importa que Matt esté vivo, no importa que Allison esté viva ni que su familia esté bien porque ellos siempre están dentro. Ezra, la persona que lo aceptó cuando ganó el concurso para graduarse antes de tiempo y ser parte de una manada, está muerto. Es su cuerpo el que acomodan con cuidado en la enfermería.

Se ve tranquilo, no tiene el ceño fruncido y la chaqueta negra cubre las múltiples heridas en su torso.

-No pude hacer nada –Matt coloca una de sus manos en su hombro –Pero los omegas, están vivos, necesitamos buscarlos, Stiles.

-Lo sé –Responde pasando su pulgar por la muñeca de su ex–alfa. –Déjame llorarle esta noche y mañana, te prometo que mañana empezaremos su búsqueda.

-Iré a descansar hoy –El sonido de la puerta hermética cerrándose es todo lo que le avisa que ya está sólo, con un nuevo cadáver frente a él.

Tal vez debió ser un cuervo en lugar de un zorro.

**†**

_-Muy buen plan, alfa, pero Stiles no va –No hay forma en la que se pudieran haber descrito los rostros de todos los presentes en la sala._

_-Un momento, por favor –Pide el adolescente caminando a la salida con una de sus manos jalando la manga de su novio. –Soy un piloto y también un ranger, eso significa que estoy completamente calificado para salir de aquí, ir al campo, pelear y lo que sea que tenga que hacer para permanecer con vida y salvar la de otros, incluyendo la tuya, grandote._

_-Es demasiado peligroso así que no vas –Derek se cruza de brazos ignorando la mano en su cintura. Normalmente ama esas manos, en su cabello, en su rostro, en su pecho, en su propia mano, pero esta vez solamente quería alejarlo para no ceder._

_-Ok, mira, esto es así –Stiles comienza a ponerse rojo y no es de nervios, es de ira –Ni tu eres más que yo ni yo soy menos que tú, tu no me das ordenes ni yo te doy ordenes, así que voy a ir y salvar las vidas que sean necesarias, incluso si pierdo la mía que por algo me uní a ARGUS._

_-Te puedes hacer daño –Derek intenta suavizar las cosas colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, intentando decirle que no puede permitirse perderlo, no a él._

_-Lo sé, pero no tienes el derecho a decidir por mí –Todos en la sala se giran a otro lugar cuando entran._

_-Salimos en media hora –Ordena Jordan enviando a todos fuera de la sala para prepararse –Quiero el F11 listo en diez –Le dice a Stiles dejando a Derek con el ceño fruncido y las nudillos blancos._

**†**

Derek se sienta en las escaleras más altas intentando que el aire de la ventana le dé un poco en el rostro cuando la corriente toma la fuerza necesaria.  Elven no tiene tantos espacios abiertos como el Trisquelión, ni siquiera el techo fue creado para mantener a nadie ahí ni en sus mejores días. El lugar de aterrizaje de los F11 es dentro de la base. No es nada parecido a lo que está acostumbrado.

‘Te necesito en la entrada’

-¿Alguien sabe quiénes son? –Pregunta Jason esperando a que los foráneos se bajen del F11.

-Stiles Stilinski y Matt Daehler –Responde Derek poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que nadie note lo mucho que le afecta ver a Stiles con su exnovio.

-¿Los conoces? –Nadie lo mira cuando asiente.

-Un alfa y su beta líder –Jason sonríe de forma hipócrita. -¿A que debo su visita?

-No es cortesía –Responde Matt –Necesitamos revisar su mapa de las ubicaciones clandestinas en todo Alaska.

-¿Sin un por favor? –Jackson da un paso al frente apretando su arma entre sus dedos.

-Tampoco esperes un gracias –Le espeta Stiles haciendo sonreír a Derek. –Muchos de ustedes no tienen ni siquiera el honor que los nuestros tenían en su meñique.

-Cierto –Jason baja la cabeza –Lamento mucho su perdida.

-Los mapas –Ordena Matt –Déjanos ver los mapas y nos vamos.

La salida se cancela hasta el día siguiente porque a pesar de todo siguen estando en el mismo lado y Jason jamás dejaría que alguien que busca a su manada se vaya sin descanso y sin comida, mucho menos sin comida.

Desde niños fueron entrenados para sobrevivir, pero eso no evitó que sus cantidades de comida fueran relativas a la cantidad de ejercicio que llevaban a cabo diariamente.

Derek vio en muchas ocasiones a Stiles gastar toda su energía en una sola pelea que duraba horas y también lo vio trabajando en su F11 con un simple overol blanco durante días, sin casi dormir.

 

-¿De dónde lo conoces? –A Derek le pica el hombro donde tiene tatuada el ancla con la letra S simulando la cuerda.

-Es mi ex –Dice sin pensarlo mucho porque si lo hace tal vez suba hasta la sala y le pida perdón por no contarle sus planes aunque no funcione para nada.

-Un chico extraño –Responde Isaac -¿Por qué terminaron?

-Porque todo tiene un final –El rubio se ríe casi sin hacerlo.

-De verdad, Derek ¿Por qué terminaron? –Exige Isaac levantando su botella de agua del suelo.

-Hay personas que me buscan para matarme –Automáticamente siente como su cuerpo está un poquito más ligero.

-¿Por ser un Hale? –El lobo asiente –Que cobarde es.

-No, él no sabe nada, yo me fui –El sonido de los golpes es todo lo que llena el silencio que se establece entre ambos betas, ahogando los pensamientos que se arremolinan sobre sus cabezas.

-No está realmente con Matt –Isaac se acomoda el cabello intentando alejarlo de su rostro –Son los únicos dos sobrevivientes actuales de Osireion, al morir Ezra su estatus pasó al siguiente en la línea, osea Matt, Stiles es su único beta.

-No existen manadas de dos –Responde Derek intentando no darse esperanzas.  Aunque Stiles no hubiera vuelto con su exnovio, tampoco volvería con él, por su bien y porque Derek no se lo pediría.

-Por eso mismo están buscando a sus omegas, porque están hechos para esto, para pelear hasta que se les acabe la vida.

 

**†**

_-Stiles, mírame, Stiles, no cierres los ojos, estoy aquí –Con su mano ensangrentada acarició el cabello castaño intentando no dañar la herida en su cabeza._

_-Shh, sourwolf, estoy bien –Una sonrisa histérica se le escapó de los labios al lobo al darse cuenta de que aunque no estaba en una camilla y el F11 parecía estar atravesando demasiado turbulencias, Stiles seguía aferrándose a su cuerpo.–Solo un rasguño._

_-Como el rasguño de un gato –Responde Derek sin saber exactamente donde no hay quemaduras por el fuego –Vas a estar bien, solamente sigue escuchando mi voz y quédate conmigo._

_-Yo jamás te dejaría –Stiles estiró sus dedos alcanzando a rozar la parte interna de su muñeca –Jamás iría a donde no pudieras seguirme._

_-Yo tampoco lo haría, créeme que jamás me alejaría de ti._

**†**

-En realidad fue bastante bien –Stiles lo mira a los ojos sosteniendo una Tablet en sus manos –No es como si no lo estuviera esperando, ¿Derek Hale intentando algo con alguien más? Mejor dicho, intentando algo con un ranger porque si no me equivoco tú eres más de esperar que alguien esté en casa cuando llegas de una misión, quieres un perro y un árbol en el que tus hijos puedan grabar sus iniciales.

-Stiles…

-No, déjame hablar, Derek, porque el día en que te fuiste dijiste demasiado con tu ausencia y tengo el derecho de reclamarte, sobre todo por haberme mentido, puedo perdonar lo que sea, pero mentiras jamás.

**†**

 

_-Tienes que saber que no fue tu culpa –La mano libre de Derek está acariciando su hombro de forma distraída mientras el humo del cigarro escapa por sus labios conforme habla._

_-No, no lo es, pero si no me hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien tal vez pude haberlo ayudado –Stiles esconde su rostro en su cuello –Me mintió y gracias a eso no sé si pudo haber sido diferente._

_-Estaba intentando protegerte –Derek le da una calada al cigarro antes de girar su rostro y besar su frente._

_-¿Y cómo protejo yo a las personas que quiero, Derek? –Le pregunta en voz baja, intentando que este aniversario de muerte no le duela tanto._

_-No lo sé, pero nadie que te quiera te haría daño sin tener una razón –El lobo tira el cigarro –Aunque seas la persona más terca del planeta._

_-Tonto –Stiles levanta  su rostro alcanzando a ver la sombra de su barba justo por encima de su cabeza –Te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti, Stiles, nunca lo dudes._

**†**

Stiles y todos los del Trisquelión odian a las ratas de laboratorio. Esos que se encargan de dictar coordenadas y dictarles las direcciones en las que deben girar para salvar a un civil. Su nombre no tiene nada que ver con la realidad pero no es como si las cosas ahora tuvieran un sentido. Cuando tenían diecisiete años y todos estaban revueltos Derek salía con una rata de laboratorio, su nombre es Jennifer. No tuvo contacto con ella después del evento que terminó mal y marcó a todos los estudiantes de esa generación que iban a pertenecer a la manada.

Jennifer siempre dijo que Stiles ni siquiera tenía derecho a estar ahí por ser un año más joven, también dijo que había sido su culpa que Aiden, su tutor, muriera ese día. Derek aun siente ganas de llorar cada vez que recuerda al niño de dieciséis años gritando a mitad del campo con Jordan sosteniéndolo en el suelo y una enfermera intentando inyectarle un tranquilizante. Les había ganado pero su victoria le había costado la vida del novio de uno de sus amigos y tal vez por eso aún seguía teniendo pesadillas.

Derek despertó con sus gritos, lo hizo dormir en sus brazos y salió con él al edificio más alto para que respirara aire fresco. Derek vivió su dolor y no quería agregarle nada a su costal de tristezas.

Tal vez siempre estuvo enamorado de él y no se dio cuenta hasta que lo tuvo en frente con su chaqueta negra, un año mayor y los ojos de alguien que aun podía ser inocente en esa burla constante, que tenían por planeta.

**†**

 

_-Espera un momento, déjame respirar… ok ya._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Sí, Derek, muy seguro, muévete._

_-Mandón._

_-No importa, igual sigues enamorado de mí._

_-Mandón y creído, no sé a dónde me vine a meter._

_-Te prometo que seré la mejor experiencia de tu vida, ahora muévete y cumple tu función como activo._

_-Te odio._

_-No te creo si me ahg.. si me besas aasi._

**†**

Stiles está seguro de que debería decir algo como ‘’No a mi novio, idiota’’, como esa mujer genial que leyó en un libro cuando tenía cinco y su padre se había hartado de contarle cuentos todas las noches.  Gracias a ella sabe que antes que nada hay que ser valientes y pelear como mujer o como Stiles dado el caso de que él es Stiles y seguirá siendo tan ‘Stiles’ como la vida le permita, si es que se lo permite y si es así será con Derek.

Puede que el muy idiota se haya ido por s _u bien,_ pero él va a decidir de quien permanecer alejado y de quien no. Derek no está en la primera lista.

-Decide, en la frente o en el pecho –Dice con su mano puesta en el gatillo.

-No me dispararías –No hay forma de que evite poner los ojos en blanco antes de disparar a su pierna izquierda.

-Decidiré yo –Hace caso a las eternas palabras de Aiden y dispara sin ver. Ellos no son asesinos, pero tampoco tienen porque soportar idiotas que secuestran a sus novios.

Derek sigue siendo su novio, aunque se haya ido jamás terminó con él, de hecho, el día en que se fue le susurró bajito un ‘te amo’ que todavía se repite mentalmente cada noche para no caer en depresión.

-Mierda, Derek –Sus manos le tiemblan mientras corta las tiras de plástico que mantienen al lobo unido a la mesa quirúrgica –Odio cuando te metes en problemas.

-Este es el último –Dice Derek casi sin voz –Te lo juro.

-Por supuesto que sí, nos he conseguido un viaje a una de esas playas que aún se conservan hermosas y también un camuflaje perfecto. –Stiles le sonríe mientras le ayuda a pararse.

-¿Stiles? –La voz de Matt hace que los nervios de crispen un poquito más.

-Es el último –Responde el zorro –Ayúdame.

-Linda masa de músculos tu novio –Matt pasa el otro brazo de Derek por encima de su hombro ayudándole a caminar.

Tiene líneas punteadas en su frente  y otra más desde su pecho hasta su cadera. Ni siquiera quieren pensar en que es lo que estaban planeando pero Derek está vivo. Un poco atolondrado pero vivo y eso es todo lo que necesita.

 

En otra vida tal vez no están juntos a pesar de que algo los atraiga mutuamente, pero en esta se asegurará de que nunca más se vuelva a ir y si lo hace, que lo lleve con él.

**†**

**Author's Note:**

> Si me dejan algún comentario se los agradecería enormemente, lo mismo para los kudos


End file.
